


salad

by wowsheshot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora can't cook for shit, Everyone but Catradora is only mentioned, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this in class, Oops, Sort of Plotless, not proof read, sorry - Freeform, they are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsheshot/pseuds/wowsheshot
Summary: After Scorpia told her about a cute cooking date she had with Perfuma, Adora decides to try and cook with Catra after they start dating. There’s a problem: Neither of them know how to cook.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	salad

When Adora mentioned cooking together as a cute date idea, Catra simply assumed her girlfriend had learnt how to cook during their time separated. Why else would she ask to do that, anyways? They both knew Catra never really learned how to make any food. Turns out, however, Adora knew just as much as Catra did on this topic: absolutely nothing.

So there they were, Catra glaring at the blonde who was hiding her confusion under a big confident smile. She knew there was absolutely no way the two could manage to do this, but she was sure giving up would make Adora upset. She seemed to be really excited to do this, for whatever reason, and Catra already asked her if they could get Glimmer and Wrong Hordak for help, but she claimed they could do that alone with the ‘power of love’. It was dumb, but Adora seemed quite sure of what she was saying and Catra wasn’t sure if she wanted to burst her bubble just yet.

They decided to start it off easy, with a salad. Adora asked Bow earlier, and apparently it was the easiest dish he could think of. He tried giving her a recipe, but she claimed she obviously knew how it worked already and did not need it. It’s no wonder now, they were just looking at the bag of salad in utter confusion.

“Well, I am guessing this works like rice? Apparently people boil it first so it’s not hard anymore and it gets soft?” The blonde meant for it to sound more like an explanation, but it just seemed like she was asking for a very unsure suggestion. Catra simply stared at her, concern written all over her face. Still, Adora did not see that as a full “no” so she proceeded to get out a pot, fill it with water, put it on the gas, open the bag of salad and–

“Don’t you dare doing that! We will eat wet hot salad that way!” Catra exclaimed, snatching the bag from a very confused Adora. “Besides, crunchy salad sounds better than soft salad.” She continued, and to that the blonde actually nodded.

Now, however, they were left simply doing nothing again, a pout forming on Adora’s pink lips. “I should have asked for a recipe, this is not nearly as romantic as Scorpia said it would be.” Her voice was quiet, and a bit muffled as she wasn’t opening her mouth properly while talking. When Catra chuckled, Adora was left confused. Was there something funny with all of this? They were failing!

“I can’t believe you just tried putting salad in water to cook it, and now I find out you take dating advice from Scorpia, of all people.” Somehow, that made Adora giggle a tiny bit, and a smile returned to her face.

“Apparently,” She began, taking the salad bag fron Catra’s arms and placing it on the counter, “She claims it is extremely romantic as she did it with Perfuma. I think they are, like, official now. It’s nice to hear.”

The brunette nodded, adding a small “they seem cute.” before cupping her girlfriend’s cheek with one hand, her voice dropping into a whisper, “but we are definitely cuter, don’t you think?”

Adora found herself melting into her touch, blushing a little as she gave Catra a peck on the lips. “Still, they are better cooks for sure.”

At that, Adora watched as her girlfriend’s eyes widened, and she immediately turned around, a pout returning on the blonde’s lips when she was no longer being touched. She watched as the entire bag was emptied inside of the pot.

“What the hell are you even doing!?” She exclaimed, though she got no real response. “Catra?” The blonde watched in horror as the once perfect salad floated inside of the water, assuming a darker, rather unappetizing colour instead of its formerly lively green.

“There is no way they are better than us! We’ll prove we’re the best cooks on Etheria!” The brunette finally bothered to explain. Apparently, it was good enough for Adora, whose pout immediately turned into a wide grin. The blonde jumped to start cutting a few tomatoes that they would add to the salad afterwards, using her sword because, at least according to her, it “makes the process faster”.

It was no wonder that, when they came up to and knocked Glimmer’s bedroom and she opened up the door, all they got as a result was the disgusted look on the poor queen’s eyes as she stared at what looked like vomit on a plate that the two girlfriends in front of her had presented to her as a “delicious salad”.

Turns out, Catra and Adora learned three things from this experience: they both can’t cook, they are both extremely competitive, and maybe Scorpia was right. It might not have been that romantic, but it sure was fun and poor Glimmer would surely have to deal with more of the two’s food in the future.


End file.
